pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Wesley Fitzgerald
Wesley Fitzgerald is Ezra's younger brother. He is first introduced during Season 3 and reveals Ezra's past with Maggie to Aria in The Kahn Game. He is portrayed by Gregg Sulkin. Season 3 The Kahn Game Ezra and Wesley's fighting is overheard by Aria. Wesley leaves Ezra's apartment angrily. Later when Aria calls Ezra, Wesley picks up his phone since he left it there, Aria says she was calling for a ride so he says he'll get her. When he picks her up, he tells her about Ezra and Maggie getting accidentally pregnant, but he thought she knew. He also explains how his mother made the "problem" go away by paying Maggie to leave Ezra and never speak to him again.Single Fright Female Wesley stops by Ezra's apartment to drop off his brother's birthday gift when suddenly he finds Aria in the kitchen. Aria explains to Wesley about her visit with Maggie in Wilmington, and how she decided to keep the baby, not knowing if Ezra would leave her and move in with Maggie and the baby. Later that evening when Ezra arrives for his birthday dinner, he confronts Aria and Wesley and tells them that he had called Maggie. He said that she had gotten a master's in education and was now living alone in an apartment. After the birthday celebration Wesley theorizes that his mother kept paying Maggie to keep quiet. Dead to Me Wesley shows up at Ezra's and claims that his school is on a little break. He begins to stay there since Ezra said it was okay. While, Wesley and Aria go get a pizza they run into someone that he seems to know, he would hit them in the head with the pizza box and tells Aria to run. Wes reveals that he tried everything to get kicked out of his prep school, but his mom made it disappear, so he kissed his teacher - who's husband the that guy. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Aria arrives at Ezra's apartment and finds him picking up his stuff. He reveals that his mother found him and that he needs to leave. Wes says that he is going to stay with a friend in Philly, but Aria drags him along to a photo shoot at CeCe's. While there he accidentally spills wine and they end up putting the rug in the back of his car. Aria says that she knows no one's in Philly and has him stay with at her house - he could sleep on the couch. Wes and Aria kiss, but Aria says that it's not right and Wes agrees and quickly and awkwardly leaves and Aria shuts the door behind him. Hot Water Dianne reveals to Aria that Wes has moved back home. Notes *The actor portraying Wesley, Gregg Sulkin, and Lucy Hale who portrays Aria both made an appearance in the Disney show Wizards of Waverly Place. *Wesley does not exist in the books. *Knew about Ezra having a son and informed Aria. Appearances (4/95) Season 3 (4/22) *The Kahn Game *Single Fright Female *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Category:Characters